The Start of Something
by Verrokami
Summary: AU. KakaSaku- ?ooc? -Sakura never feels up to doing, well, anything. She'd much rather stay home and avoid the messiness that is the outside world. However, Ino has other plans for her bestfriend. How could Sakura possibly say no to her good friend when she's just trying to help in her own way? Rated M for adult themes and future lemons... and maybe some oranges.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

 **Yeeeaah, so this was a last minute fic. Don't really know what inspired me to write it. Might be a one-shot, dunno.**

 **As for the Disclaimer. Well, this is fanfiction if I owned this ish I wouldn't be writing on FanFiction. ;3**

 **Pretty silly to do a disclaimer at all really.**

 **Anyway,**

 **Read and hopefully enjoy!**

* * *

I have this bad feeling about tonight. I don't mean to sound so pessimistic but, damn... It's there, this feeling; making its home in my chest while inviting other unsettling emotions to mingle and mope.

Of course I'm just being melodramtic, but... does it really have to be tonight? Or any night for that matter?

"Sakura, get your fat ass out of bed!"

Ugh, Dammit Ino. Why do you have to be so loud?

"Forehead, don't make me come up there!"

I rolled my eyes and burrowed deeper into the sanctuary of my mattress. Maybe if I tried hard enough I could become one with the pillows and the soft mint green of my sheets? Yeah, that's it. I can practically feel my extremities melting into the comforter, just a little more an-

"Wow, don't you look cozy. Lemme fix that."

My eyes shot open when I felt soft hands grab at my ankles. Trying to latch onto the headboard was useless, I was yanked out of bed before I could complete the holy merging of woman and bed. I fell to the wood floor, ungracefully landing smack down on my face and chest. I groaned, curled onto my side and clutched my head between my hands. A strange chirping sound was heard above my pathetic display on the ground. I turned to see that it was just Ino choking on her own laughter.

"Well that's what you get Forehead, you know I don't make empty threats. I've waited all month for this night and you promised to come with me! C'mon, you know how important this is to me. Stop being such a pain!" Ino bent down to help lift me onto my feet.

"Woah, easy there Pig!" I yelped as she practically tore my arm out of its socket. This girl does not know her own strength sometimes.

"Sorry, but we gotta hurry up or we'll miss the opening act!"

I scoffed, "Ino it's a DJ playing at a club not a circus preformance."

"Whatever," she said as she bounced past me to get to my wardrobe. I scoffed again and fell back onto my bed, face first of course. I didn't want to watch as my best friend terrorized my closet, that I had _just_ organized this morning. I can almost hear the agonizing cries of my clothes as they're being searched and haphazardly thrown to the floor.

"And it's not just any DJ," Ino sassily piped up as she flicked through knitted sweaters and oversized flannels. "The grand preformer will be non other than my hot ass boyfriend, Trevor! Mmm, just thinking of him makes me weak in the _knees_ girl!"

I huffed into the sheets. Oh yeah, the new boyfriend... _Trevor_. Ino had been introduced to him through one of her fellow acting buddies from the workshop about a month ago. And this was after breaking up with Devlin just two months before that. Always something knew and exciting with Ino, I guess that's just how those artistic types are. I had only met Trevor once, and that's when I woke up in the morning to find him and Ino going at it in the kitchen. It was pretty traumatizing. Not the first time I've walked in on one of her expoits, but traumitzing non the less. Especially when they're canoodling on the bread.

"Jeez Forehead you have like nothing to wear! I'm gonna go grab something from my room. Try combing your hair and brushing your teeth yeah? Make it snappy!" Ino fled the room dramtically slamming the door behind her.

UUUGGH. I guess I can't prolong the inevitable. I slowly got up from my heavenly bed and set out to find something to detangled my hair with. "Don't know why she asked me to brush my teeth. Wierdo," I muttered under my breath. I settled for some mints I had stashed in my drawer. It is sorta my fault since I agreed to go to this stupid club with her. Although, when she asked I was half delirious having not slept for twenty four hours and running solely on just caffeine and cheerios.

Also, if I ran away now Ino would probably just drug my coffee and haul my unconsience body away to some psychedelic festival in the woods somewhere. Damn artistic types.

Don't get me wrong, I love Ino-pig. I probably would never leave our apartment if she didn't overwhelm my undying cynicism with her massively upbeat dramatic personalty and whisk me away to some social event or other. Without my blonde bomb-shell of a friend I'd probably be a social recluse, heck she's saved me from becoming part of furniture multiple times throughout our friendship.

"Oh do I have the perfect dress for you!" Ino said as she burst through the door. She better watch it one of these days, her strength will compromise the integrity of our home.

"It's this little dark magenta number that I stole from Nicki that one time I crashed at her place. It will go perfect with your hair. Here put it on!" She tossed the dress at my face while twirling around on the spot. "Oh, and what do you think of my outfit? Sexy? Drop dead gorgeous?"

I caught the fabric just in time to save my eyes from permanent damage when I finally took notice of Ino's choice of dress for tonight. She had on a short, skin tight black halter dress that left the whole of her lightly tanned back exposed. Her long platinum blonde hair was pulled into a messy updo leaving strands of wispy locks to frame the flawless features of her face.

Yup, bomb-shell indeed.

Oh, and let's not even talk about the shoes, if you want to call them that. They looked dangerous.

I smiled at my friend. "You always look beautiful Pig." I said genuinely.

She gave me a soft smile of her own. "I know. It's not easy yah know; It takes time and dedication to be this good-looking." she joked. "I could just be pretty but you have to put in effort to be _stunning_." She looked me up and down. "And if you put on that dress and comb your hair- seriously you call that combing your hair?- then you can be on your way to stunning as well! Even with a forhead that size."

Pfff, I gave her a look.

"Don't give me that look."

Jeez, so feisty.

She rolled her eyes at me and started combing her fingers through my hair. "Seriously though girl, you have so much potential. This exotic hair color and your petite frame; you know I only joke about you being fat!" She giggled.

"Yeah, yeah" I said. "Spare me the confidence booster for tonight, I already have plenty if I'm brave enough to go out in public with you by my side."

"That's the spirit!" She exclaimed while finishing with my hair. "Now put on that damn dress and meet me down stairs in ten minutes. Don't forget your purse!"

"Okay, okay, get outta here so I can change into this flimsy material and wallow in peace." I said as I push her away from my hair and out my room while closing the door. I stared at the dress in my hands and sighed deeply through my mouth.

"Hurry up Forhead you only got ten minutes to wallow!" I heard from downstairs.

"Shut up! I heard you the first time Pig!" I scowled at the door and started to undress a litte faster than usual. Sheesh she's scary.

I slip into the dress and adjust everything accordingly. Walking over to my closet I find a pair of tan leather boots and slip them on. Yeah right, like im going to a packed club in heels or any kinda of opened toed shoes. No way. I sniff out my purse from the closet and make sure I have money and my ID. I glance around my room one more time, ignoring the pile of clothes on the floor curtesy of the she-demon, and find myself looking into the mirror.

"Huh, Ino's got some good taste when stealing clothes I guess." I say to myself as I take in my full appearance; from the, finally, combed rosette tresses on my head to my booted feet. The dress is short, mid-thigh, but still classy. It was flowy like a sundress but tight around the bust. The magenta color really made my pastel pink hair stand out and Ino combed it in a way that made the short length frame my face just right. Bless you Ino. You sure know how to make a girl feel good by making her _look_ good.

I headed down stairs, well I practically flew down them. It was a little too entertaining making my dress flow behind me. Spinning into the kitchen, I narrowly missed hitting Ino in the face with my elbow.

"Watch it Forhead, that's my money maker!" Ino yelled at me while I slid past her to grab some water out of the fridge.

"Ha! Right, now take some water. Gotta try to stay hydrated to lessen the inevitable hangover that you'll surely have tomorrow." She chuckled as I handed her a bottle.

"Yeah I'm not even gonna deny that. And might I add, honey, you look so _good_ in that dress. If only you'd stop wearing those fucking boots and maybe forgo the glasses; you wouldn't look like such a hipster." Ino said while walking towards the door.

I threw my hands up exasperatedly. "Whatever," I answered. "Not my fault I'm blind. And I'll only ever wear boots to these places ever since last time. I am _not_ breaking another toe."

Ino just laughed as she continued out the door and like the loyal and, well, idiotic friend I am; I followed right after her.

* * *

The club was neither here nor there as an establishment. Atleast in my opinion. Just another place for people to get fucked up and have "fun" I guess. Of course I can't talk too much shit about people getting fucked up at clubs becasue well... Here I am. Fucked up. At a club. We arrived fashionably late of course, but no... not really. There wasn't even a line or anything. Ino lead us to the _godly_ Trevor that was setting up his eqipment on the stand. His greeting was nothing but a subtle head nod in your direction which was apparently the sexiest thing on the planet since Ino practically fainted then proceeded to lick/eat his face off.

I'm probably exaggerating a little there.

After the public display of whatever that was, Ino decided that it was the perfect time to start taking shots. "Okay guys! let's get this party started!" Ino yelled enthusiastically.

"Umm... Ino There's barely anyone here, why did you make me rush if we were gon-"

"Shhhh.. Relax Sakura. We are here for the _full Trevor experience_. Now drink this Red Headed Slut with me and dance." Ino thrusted a shot glass into my hand halfway filled with reddish-brown liquor.

Hmm. "I do like Red Headed Sluts." I said while bringing the liquor up to my nose and giving it a sniff.

"Okay on the count of three." Ino laughed out while preparing her shot. "One. Two. Three!"

We knocked back our drinks.

* * *

Now. Here I am. Who knows how long later. Fucked up at a club. Not too drunk mind you, just enough to knock away any unease about getting stepped on or groped. The place seems a lot bigger now that its crammed full of people "dancing" and drinking. In my enhiberated haze, it almost seemed like a joyful atmosphere. The music playing tonight wasn't too bad actually. I guess Trevor knows his shit. The beat was soft but had enough body to thrum through your chest. We danced enough to never dance again, but we didn't know that; so the night went on.

At this point Ino had decided to leave me to defend myself on the dance floor. Her time went into grinding against her boyfriend, who was still spinning his tunes, and occasionally finding him a drink. But by this point I couldn't care less; the drinks have left their effect on me. The music was just as intoxicating and it left me dancing like a loon. If sober Sakura was here to see this she would slap me into next week. No more like last week, when I wasn't subjecting myself to this liquid pandemonium.

The sound of the music consumed me and created a dancing fiend. I even had my eyes closed, gyrating and swirling my body to the rythym. I didn't care that I was dancing alone amongst a bunch of equally fucked up strangers that I've never met, I just loved how good it felt and that's all that mattered.

Now, here's where shit gets real.

At sometime during my wild dancing, I swear if I was doing this for money I'd be making it rain, I opened my eyes and they immediately locked gazes with someone else's. This gaze belonged to a set of the darkest and most intense eyes I've ever seen in my twenty-three years of living, and these eyes just so happened to be attached to the face of a man who's looks are just as intense and so god damn beatiful it hurts to even think of looking away. Now this kind of extraordinary event doesn't happen to me. I don't get noticed by unbelievably attractive men who could possibly be in the running as a top Gucci model.

But here I am, still dancing, and trapped in the gaze of an unfairly handsome stranger.

He wasn't on the dance floor though. No, He was seated alone at a booth facing the rabble, for all intense and purposes looking like he owned the damn place. He was sitting legs crossed arms following suit, just... staring, at me dancing and likewise staring back at him.

My heart was beating so fast... and I just couldn't help what I did next.

I slowed my dancing to deep sensual rotations and roamed my hands down my sides... Then slowly moved them back up to squeeze my breasts, not once breaking eye contact. Now that got a reaction... sorta. He just uncrossed his legs and tilted his head up leaning farther back into the booth. Yup. That's all the invitation I needed.

In the back of my head I'm surely cursing Ino to hell because her bad influence has made me into an unbelievable idiot. I've lost all reason as I make my way towards this man, gaze still locked with mine. When I reach about a foot away from him I notice that his shaggy hair is completey white, or silver. I can't really tell with the different colored lights reflected off the soft looking strands. He's dressed sharply in a dark button up with dark pants to match. Damn, this guy is just all dark isn't he? All dark and hot and-

"Your hair is pink." He said with his deep velvety voice.

"Wha?" I stuttered. He's asking about my hair? I still can't believe I'm standing here in front of this dude. No, the amount of attraction I feel to this man must be impossible. Whatever, just go with it. I moved closer to him, practically standing between his legs.

"Yeah so? And your hairs white." I managed to mutter back. He smiled at this and uncrossed his arms; shifting one hand to scratch at the back of his head. I found this to be unbelievably cute.

"It's nice to see others with natural hair that's unique, yours especially." He said while leaning forward to take a lock of my pink hair between his fingers and letting it fall back slowly to cover my face while tracing the outline of my glasses. I followed his fingers back to his own hair as he sctratched the back of his head again. I couldn't help but run my right hand through the side of his hair. Yeah, so soft. I swallowed audibly.

"White isn't that unique, plenty of elderly people have white hair." I say as I stroke my fingers through his soft strands. Yeah, but he's definitly not elderly, not with a face like that. Not with a body like that.

"Are you calling me old?" He asked smiling with his teeth. Ugh why is this man so perfect. It's gotta be the drink. How many Red Headed Sluts have I had?

"Oh? And here I thought I had a chance with the beautiful woman dancing like no one else in the room. I'm surprised those glasses of yours stayed on your head." He chuckled while grabbing my hand. Wait, what? Did I say that out loud. Oops. This must be fixed!

"No, no I- it's a drink I-" Suddenly he pulled me into his lap and rested his free hand at the nape of my neck. He leaned in close, his lips brushing against the shell of my ear causing all kinds of reactions that I have not had the privaledge of experiencing until this moment.

"I know, I'm just messing with you." He laughed then and I could feel the vibrations through my own chest along with the vibration of the music and the fast beating of my heart. This is too much. I should probably leave... Yeah I should go. Wow he smells good. I leaned foward the fraction of an inch to his neck and took in the scent of his cologne. The fragrance was so delicious, I just had to taste it. My tounge darted out to lick at his neck just under his jaw. Salty and sweet. Hmmm, just another taste.

While my toungue worked on figuring out how a neck could taste so damn good, the man retracted his hand from mine to rest both of his hands on my hips. He leaned his head back and moaned when I applied a little more pressure to a particular lick.

"Mmm you know, it's pretty loud in here... want to go-" He squeezed my hips while pushed them down over his strong thighs,"-go for a little walk?"

"Yes!" I gasped out, not quite hearing his question. The friction was exquisit. My dress was cinched up around my waist, I could feel all the ridges of his hot, hard body through my thin panties.

"Let's go then Ms...-" He said drawing out the 's'. What? What is he on about? I can't think with him squeezing my waste like that. "Huh?" I answered unintelligibly .

He chucked. "Your name, I'd like to know the name of the stunning woman sitting on my lap."

Oh. "Sakura," I said breathing heavily, turning my head to look at him in those dark eyes. "What's yours?"

He smiled at me then. Dragging his hands up from my waist to rest on each side of my face. He leaned forward and captured my lower lip between his. It was warm and soft. Almost completely innocent, sweet even, until he ran one hand down to my backside and gave one of my cheeks a hard squeeze. I let out a little yelp which made him smile once more, expect this time it was more of a smirk.

"Kakashi," He said. Then he kissed me once more, quicker and harder then before; leaving me quite breathless. "So, Sakura. Let's go for that walk then shall we?"

Yeah, definitly a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Weellllll, hello! Yes this is the second part finally! If any of you are still following this story... Well that's just great! Thank you for your patience haha.**

 **Be warned. There is smut ahead.**

* * *

Walking out into the fresh air did not help whatsoever to clear my head. I was still attached at the hip to a strange man, a strange beautiful man. Also,  
I had no idea where we were going. Kakashi seemed to have a destination in mind as he confidently lead me down the sidewalk from the right of the entrance. I was still in a stupor from the whole situation, which led me to not even care where the hell I was going. I could be getting led to my early demise and I'd be none the wiser. Fortunately for me, that was not the case.

"So, what brings you out tonight?" Kakashi asks while tugging on my waist, pulling me closer to his side. My heart seemed to stutter at the action.

I look up at his face and stare. Is he really trying to ask me a question when I'm totally out of it? Can't he tell that all I want is to touch his glorious body and never think about anything in life ever again?

"Hmm, oh. I usually just get dragged out to these events by my crazy friend."

"Is that so? I'll have to thank them later for that," he chuckled as he steered me down a dimly lit path. The sidewalk tapered off into a small gazebo hidden between the buildings and the trees. He led me to one of the benches and gestured with a wave of his hand to sit down. I sat hard on the bench, still feeling the heaviness of the alcohol in my system.

"Easy there!" he smiled while taking his place next to me. "Are you feeling sick?" he asked while gingerly placing his hand on my cheek.

"No! I feel fantastic!" I say while flailing my arms out, almost catching him in the face with my hand which he swiftly dodged. He took my hand into his own while sliding closer to me so that our thighs touched. My throat suddenly felt tight making it a fraction harder to breathe. Squeezing my fingers lightly; he brought them up to his mouth, caressing each digit with his smooth lips. I felt his grin against them.

"Sakura? I'm going to kiss you now."

Finally! Seems like he's just as impatient as I am too-

His lips touch mine gently and all coherent thought shuts down as I close my eyes and enjoy the tingling sensation.

His lips are so warm and soft; moving against mine languidly, feeling his way with a closed mouth at first. He continued with his chaste kisses while moving one of his hands to my waist and the other to the nape of my neck, gripping at the hair with a small amount of force. I'm not sure what to do with my hands yet. They're shaking with nerves and excitement. I end up grasping the front of his shirt leaning into him, torso to torso.

Kakashi seemed to take this as a sign to escalate things further. He nipped at my bottom lip causing me to moan and open my lips slightly. I felt heat drip down into my stomach as his tongue tapped mine; slowly teasing around the soft and slick muscle. I try my best to recipricate his actions; meeting his actions equally with my own. When I sucked on his bottom lip, I felt his vibrating groan in response. We seperated for half a second before he maneuvered my head to the side; laying sweet kisses on my neck.

I was so lost in the sensation that I almost didn't notice him gently take of my glasses and set them to the side on the bench.

"Your eyes are a very pretty green," he murmured while kissing me again on my lips. "A shame to hide them behind these."

I feel heat rise to my cheeks at his compliment. "Th-thanks," I stutter out as he continues to seek out my lips. I gasp as I suddenly feel his hand move to my chest; softly squeezing one breast in his palm. "K-kashi!"

"Hmm?"

Well, doesn't he sound so pleased with himself? I would reprimand him but his hands are just so... distracting. Right now one of those hands reached down to massage my butt.

"Ah!" I yelp, now finding myself positioned on top of Kakashi's lap. This guy's fast! This new vantage point allowed me to feel just how effected he was with our encounter so far. I grind down on his lap slightly, more out of instinct and the need for release than to tease. I can feel myself getting wet through my sheer panties, possibly even dampening the crotch of his pants as I continue undulating slowly against him. However, it doesn't seem as if Kakashi minded as he thrust his hips up against my core while pushing my ass against him. I can feel his chest starting to rise and fall more rapidly against my own. Gratified at his reaction, I force my hips down harder over his straining cock. He let out a quiet groan and smoothed his hands up from my ass to my hips and down again, reaching farther back to caress up the hem of my dress.

I gasped as I felt his long fingers touch my soaking mound through my underwear. He let out a hiss as he moved two fingers back and forth along my slit.

"Dammit, you're so hot and wet." Seeking out my mouth for more scorching kisses he asked me lightly, "Are you sure you want to continue this?"

"Yes!" I breath out with no hesitation. "Please t-touch me. I want-"

I suck in my words as he brushes the thin layer of cloth aside and presses against my clit. He resumes kissing my neck and jaw while massaging me so deliciously. My stomach flutters as his fingers brush my entrance and my body rolls against his hand without my command. Soon enough my walls are being stretched by the push of one long digit and I can't breath for a second. My chest constricts as he continues to add a second finger and warmth pools at my entrance; coating his hand with clear fluid. The steady pumping of his fingers inside me start a fluttering sensation at my core.

I gasp out as he curls his fingers inside me; hitting a spot that turns the flutters into waves of heat and pleasure. "Yes! Right there!" I can't help but reach back and blindly grasp at his forearm; trying to push his hand harder against me. Kakashi seems to understand my gesture and he hikes me up further on his lap, holding me close against his chest with one arm while thrusting his fingers inside me at an accelerated pace. My skin starts feeling clammy with sweat and I open my eyes to see his face has a light sheen as well. His eyes caught mine and I couldn't help getting mesmerized by those dark pools.

"K-ka ah!- uh ah ah!" His name stayed stuck in my throat and a loud moan escaped instead as I felt my body convulse with an intense climax. He continued to move his fingers hard inside me not letting up throughout. My body was humming with pleasure, my walls pulsating around his fingers in sync to the fast beating of my heart. I leaned heavily against Kakashi as he separated his fingers from my sensitive slick.

Soft kisses could be felt along my collar bone, stirring me from a blissful stupor, along with the sound of a zipper being pulled. I glanced down and watched as Kakashi unbuttoned the top of his pants and pulled out his cock. It looked heavy and swollen in his hand. Thick and long... Impressive indeed. The tip brushed against the stomach of my dress as he started to stroke the base gently with the same hand that pleasured me, coating his shaft with my juices.

He opened his mouth as if to question going any further but I beat him too it. My mouth slanted against his, tongues clashing. I reached down and covered his hand; pulling it away from his length and replacing it with my own while gripping firmly. I feel a soft moan through his lips and start pumping my hand up and down his slick cock. Our mouths separate as he throws his head back panting slightly. I take the initiative.

I lift up from his lap slightly, his hand darting to my hips caressing my sides, and I pull aside my panties while setting his engorged tip at my entrance... We both sigh when I take him in an inch, just the tip stretching my walls. I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck as I slide further down his length.

"Ah Fuck, Sakura!" I glance at Kakashi's face to see a grimace marring his handsome features. "Mhh, you're so tight.. Ah- perfect ah!"

I don't even try to respond as I take the rest of him in, my insides stretched so full of him. The sensation is overwhelming! His hold at my waist tightens and his cock twitches as my walls constrict around him. I tried moving slightly but I was still sensitive from my previous climax and the pleasure was washing over me too intensely.

"Kakashi, ah, do you think maybe, ah- you can move?" I pant out, breathless and slightly incoherent. But it seems like Kakashi is more than okay with taking the lead as he moves his hands down getting a firm grasp on both my cheeks. His grip is tight as he lifts me off of his cock, the emptiness only lasting for a moment before he pushes me back down on him. My walls convulse around his girth and sparks shoot through my spine. I yell out as he moves again, this time combining a sharp thrust upwards as he pulls me back down on him. He grunts as he starts to pick up speed, soon having me bouncing on his hardness creating slick, hot friction between us.

I can only hold on as he takes me hard right there on the bench.

I feel my second orgasm building hotly in the center of my body... and by the jerky motions of the handsome man under me, I can tell he's not far off either.

"Kakashi!" I pant against his ear, "I'm so- ah close!" My muscles tighten around him as I say this, a sign for whats to come.

Graciously heading my plea, he increases his speed causing me to explode into white hot pleasure suddenly, vaginal muscles contracted tightly around him as he continues to pound up into me, not stopping even when the convulsions end. His thrusts only slow down when I become limp against his chest. He groans my name lowly as he cums and rides his release out with slow deep pumps.

Shit... that was. Incredible.

I glance up to his face feeling a sudden bout of shyness. As I catch his eyes he takes my head in his hands and kisses me soundly on the lips. We break apart, both of us breathing heavily still. I laugh out loud. Silly me, how could I feel shy after THAT ordeal?

"Here lemme help you there," Kakashi says as he lifts me off of him. We both hiss at the sensation, lingering traces of pleasure still coursing through our bodies. We took a moment to right our clothes, glancing and smiling at each other the whole time. Soon enough we were seated next to each other on the bench again.

"Uh.. I was wondering," I start out, catching his full attention. "Do you think you can walk me back to the club? I sorta have no idea where we are and I'm... Still a bit drunk."

He chuckles at this. Grabbing my hand he bring it up to his lips for a kiss.

"Ahh of course, It would only be the gentlemanly thing to do right?"

I stare hard at his features, taking in his beautiful smile...

No. It was definitely a smirk.


End file.
